


The Walking Crossover Season 5 (Rise of The Fog)

by TheRedSlasher



Series: The Walking Crossover Series [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedSlasher/pseuds/TheRedSlasher
Summary: With the TS-19 virus cured and the zombie apocalypse being no more, things started to look up for the community of Ericson's aka Castle Violet until a fog starts rolling in on them. David King and Evan both remember this fog and they know what great evil awaits everyone. Not even The Spirits have an idea on what's about to go down. It's up to Clementine, Violet and The Spirits to form a plan to help ensure the survival of the human race against the great evil of The Fog.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Rick Grimes, Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Walking Crossover Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046794
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1





	The Walking Crossover Season 5 (Rise of The Fog)

**Author's Note:**

> Check the end notes to check the alive and health status of everyone at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 1** : The Fog Approaches 

**Inside the School Yard after Clementine, Violet and Rae spotted the incoming Fog...**

**Rae gives everybody an announcement regarding The Fog that approaches them.**

**Rae:** "So everyone! As you're all aware, there is a fog heading our way. Most of you will be curious as to what this is. After investigating with the other Spirits, we have determined that the fog approaching us is something supernatural and dangerous. David and Evan confirmed our suspicions when they told us that they've seen this fog before. As of right now, we're currently awaiting word from my Spirit friends as to how to deal with this or at least try to deal with this. For now, just do what you usually do and try not to panic. That will be all people. Thank you for joining in."

**Rae waves goodbye to everyone and everyone returns to their normal day to day routines. Clementine is called into the Spirit realm about 3 hours later by Lucy. She has very important information for Clementine regarding The Fog.**

**In the Spirit Realm...**

**Lucy:** "So after looking into the situation for a while, we have looked into the properties of The Fog and it seems as if there is a figure who controls it that many know as The Entity. The Entity can create realms that assimilates real places and create trials between 2 sides that both sides must participate in in order to continue living. When a human enters the fog, they become controlled and manipulated by The Entity. This is where our solution comes into play. So unfortunately we haven't found a way to get rid of the fog yet but we have a vaccine that can make you immune to The Entity's control at least preventing it from being able to control you, thus giving you a fighting chance against the unknown stuff that The Entity has planned against you."

**Clementine:** "I don't like this. Aren't you stronger than them? You're meant to be gods pretty much."

**Lucy:** "We are gods including yourself but The Entity is also a god that matches our level of power. So we're both unable to overpower the other without some form of ritual to take over. The Entity obviously has some power stronger than ours and vice versa. For example, The Entity can bend and change the environment against our wishes if it's fog enters that area. Then there's us who can provide people immunity to The Entity's control against it's wishes. We also found out that we are unable to contact you if you're trapped in the fog meaning you're on your own until we figure out a solution. That means you cannot return to this realm but you still keep your powers such as invulnerability. You're going to just have to trust us and we will try our best to find a solution to deal with this threat. Use your powers to keep your friends alive. That's all you can do. Try not to make it obvious to The Entity that you're invincible otherwise it might try to find a way to overpower you and remove that ability. Just try and stay calm. Harris and I will do our best to support you in the dark. Even though we cannot directly contact you, we can still send you signs of what we're saying by interacting with objects or if somehow you can find a Spirit Board, we can type to you on one of those. Your school might have a Spirit Board lying around. I've known a few special schools like that one that has a Spirit Board."

**Clementine:** "What the hell is a spirit board?"

**Lucy** : "It's a wooden board with all letters of the alphabet and all single digit numbers from 0 to 9 on it. It also has a yes, no and goodbye on it. It's basically designed for people to interact with paranormal beings such as ghosts, demons such as The Entity and us of course. If we possess the spirit board, we can communicate with you and help you."

**Clementine:** "Wow. That's pretty good actually. It will definitely help. Let's just hope we can find one. I'll speak to Violet since she probably knows where everything is dumped since she's basically lived in that school when it used to actually function."

**Lucy:** "That's not a bad idea Clementine. I suggest you return now as that fog is nearly at your school. If you're here when the fog reaches your school, you will not be able to leave the spirit realm to return directly to your friends. You can enter the fog still but you'll be separated from your people as the fog will split you up from anyone you were with as soon as you make contact with it. So go back now and warn your friends while you still can. Make sure to that everyone drinks this serum I'm giving you before the fog arrives. This is the vaccine that will provide you all immunity to The Entity's control. Good luck Clementine. The fate of the school and your friends is in you, Violet and Rae's hands."

**Lucy shakes Clementine's hand, gives her the serum and sends her on her way back to the physical realm.**

**In the yard, everyone groups up again for a meeting that Clementine has arranged. Clementine explains to them everything that Lucy told her and they understand what's going on. Clementine hands everyone the serum and they all drink a small dosage of it.**

**Clementine:** "Has everyone taken a drink of the serum?"

**Everyone nods yes.**

**David King:** "Alright then. I guess myself and Violet will search the school for a Spirit Board. The rest of you relax for now and give us a yell if you see the Fog getting close because as soon as you make contact with it, you get wiped from existence and sent into The Entity's world."

**Everyone nods in acknowledgement.**

**Mariana, Lydia and Clementine all head to Mariana's dorm to have a conversation in private.**

**Mariana** : "Clementine, I'm very worried about this. We may have an idea about what's going down but there's still so much unpredictable shit that can and will happen. Do you not see this?"

**Clementine:** "I'm aware of this Mari but this is the best we can do. All I can say is try not to die when this happens. God knows where we'll end up when we enter the fog. I will try my best to find you and protect you. I promise."

**Mariana** : "I just hope you can find me and the rest when we enter the fog. I know you'll be fine but the rest of us will not be fine. I'm really hoping you can protect us Clem. I really do. You've been our guardian angel during the apocalypse and now let's see if you can be the god angel during this. I really hope for the best."

**Lydia:** "Me too. I thought Alpha and The Whisperers where hard to deal with along with the walkers but this is some next level stuff right here. I won't lie to you, I'm terrified too and I usually don't scare too easily. We're rooting for you Clem. It's really down to you, Violet, Rae and the other spirits to deal with this. The rest of us here are all just fighting to survive. That's a lot of responsibility in your hands my friend."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. I'll do my best to protect you and everyone else. I promise."

**Mariana and Lydia both hug Clementine intensively.**

**Mariana** : "We know you will. That's why you're our guardian angel sent by the gods themselves. You and Violet that is. If it comes down to anything though Clem, I want you to prioritise AJ, Lydia and Violet's safety over mine's. I will do anything to make sure they don't die."

**Clementine:** "Violet is fine. But I'll do what I can regarding Lydia and AJ if it comes down to that."

**Mariana:** "Oh yeah. I forgot Violet is just like you. My bad. Anyway, good luck Clementine. May God help us all. You being the god that is."

**Clementine laughs at the joke. Clementine then leaves to check on Lee and AJ outside.**

**Outside...**

**Lee** : "Hey Clem. Whatever happens out there, you'll get your friends out of there safely. I believe in you. You'll be there for AJ, for Mariana and even Violet. I just want you to know if it comes to making a choice on who to help first, always leave me as second priority Clem. I want your friends to be okay. Do for them what I did for you. Protect them at all costs. With great power Clem comes great responsibility. Whatever you do, I know you'll do the right thing. I'm proud of what you've became."

**Clementine hugs Lee and cries.**

**Clementine:** "Thanks Lee! It means a lot you're here supporting me and reassuring me of things. I'm glad I was able to bring you back. You're like the best man I've ever met along with Rick of course."

**Lee:** "Well I'm glad you think that. Wasn't easy raising you when you were an 8 year old but I did my best to keep you alive and now you're in my shoes with that kid AJ. You've been doing well for him and I know you will continue to do well for him with the support from me and Rick whenever we can of course. Anyway, I'll leave you to talk to your boy in private. See you later Clem."

**Lee leaves.**

**AJ** : "So will we be okay Clem?"

**Clementine kneels down in front of AJ before reassuring him that she will protect him no matter what.**

**Clementine:** "I will do anything to protect you AJ. I've fought for you, showed you how to survive and even technically died for you all. I will continue to do what I do for you and I will make sure you live. I would say I'd at least die trying but I can't actually die unless The Entity overpowers me. Everything will be fine AJ. I promise."

**Clementine puts her hand on AJ's shoulder and slowly pulls him into a hug while still kneeling down.**

**2 hours later, The Fog finally arrives and Clementine shouts out to everyone that shit is about to go down. Everyone rushes outside for a quick pep talk. Violet and David come outside with a spirit board that they found.**

**David:** "It finally show up? Well I found a spirit board. Clem, you should hold onto this. All I'm going to say everyone is good luck. The events that are about to befall us will not be pretty."

**Evan:** "They sure won't. Trust me, we know. We've lived in this world before and we dread heading back to it. Good luck everyone."

**Clementine hugs Mariana and AJ and kisses Violet. Everyone else all hugs and/or kisses one another (If applicable). The Fog finally enters the school and consumes everyone. Voices can be heard in everyone's head and Clementine lands in front of a campfire alone and surrounded by darkness. In front of her, she can see a portal with a sign in front of it that says "Join a trial".**

**Clementine:** "Join a trial? Is this some kind of game? What the hell is this?" **She says to herself while mildly confused**

**Clementine:** "Here goes nothing I suppose." **She says to herself**

**She enters the portal and is teleported to a campfire with 3 other survivors. The survivors for this trial are Dwight, Nea and David. Clementine of course recognises David.**

**David:** "Clem! It's you. So it looks like my old friends are still alive in this realm. The Entity seems to have their old selves before their real life deaths saved. Interesting. I'm surprised I still have memory of you. I'm guessing Jake and Joey won't remember you. Joey by the way is a killer so we could be up against him."

**Clementine:** "A killer? The hell is going on here?"

**David:** "We're in a trial where we have to work together to repair 5 generators to open up an escape gate to escape. While this is going on, there is a killer trying to catch and incapacitate us so he or she can carry us to a hook and hang us on it so we can be sacrificed to The Entity. Think of it as a torture game. The thing is, any deaths that occur during the trial will not be for real. Any deaths outside of a trial will be real so be careful when not in a trial. All it takes is a really pissed off killer after a trial to end you. I will try to help you when I can. I know you have powers but this information will help your friends survive if you ever come across them in a trial. You have to win 10 trials with all 4 people getting out alive to impress The Entity. It will manifest itself to congratulate you. That will be your opportunity to deal any damage to it. Use those windows of opportunity well. Now in a trial Clem, you have many resources to help fend off a killer since you cannot attack them directly. You can hide, use pallets to stun them and hop through windows to gain distance on them since they vault windows very slowly. You can also find flashlights in chests across the land and blind killers by shining them in their face. Each person has 3 hook states. Hook state 1 is the summoning phase. It will last for 1 minute. It will summon The Entity to manifest on the hook. When the summoning phase ends, you enter phase 2 which is the struggle phase. You have to continuously struggle against The Entity claw that's trying to kill you. This again will last a minute, after which, The Entity will overpower the hook and claim you which is known as the sacrifice phase. Now your teammates can rescue you from the hook but if you are hooked again, you will instantly skip to the next phase of the sacrifice. I will tell you more about the killers as we meet each one of them. Each of them has their own unique abilities."

**Clementine:** "Wow. That's a lot to take in. Goddamn."

**David:** "It is. Anyway, step on the ready up button in front of you so we can enter the trial. Dwight and Nea are getting fed up of waiting."

**Nea:** "Hurry the hell up! READY UP Clementine!"

**Clementine:** "How do you know my name?"

**Nea:** "It's in front of you on the ground dummy. Now ready up!"

**Clementine readies up and the trial begins. They are transported to the realm of the Coldwind Farm. They are specifically on The Thompson House variant of the farm. Clementine spawns inside the farmhouse next to Dwight. Nea and David are nowhere to be seen yet.**

**Dwight** : "Come upstairs with me. There's a generator up there we can fix."

**Clementine heads upstairs to the generator. Dwight shows her how to repair it.**

**Clementine:** "So I just put my hands in it? Okay then. Looks easy enough."

**Dwight:** "Just be careful not to touch the wrong wire otherwise it'll explode and it will alert the killer we're here."

**Clementine accidently blows up the generator.**

**Dwight:** "Goddammit. Killer will be probably coming over here now."

**They continue repairing the generator until they hear a heartbeat.**

**Clementine:** "Why is my heart beating so loud?"

**Dwight:** "It means the killer is nearby. Some killers have stealth abelites and can hide the heartbeat so always lookout for that. Quickly hide in this locker. I'll go to the one next to it. Wait until he leaves before coming out."

**Clementine:** "Won't he just search the lockers?"

**Dwight:** "We just need to hope he doesn't."

**They hide in a locker. The killer walks by and checks on the generator that Dwight and Clementine blew up. It's Evan! He sets up a beartrap in front of the doorway to the generator.**

**Evan:** "That should catch someone. Hopefully they'll come back. If I see Clem or any of the others, I'll try my best to make it look like I just suck at catching them." **He says to himself**

**Clementine, being a spirit, can hear what Evan said to himself. Dwight doesn't know. Evan now leaves and Clementine and Dwight now leave the lockers to return to the generator while narrowly avoiding the trap.**

**Dwight:** "Alright so that's The Trapper. His only ability is to set up traps to catch you in. Lucky for us, he set up this trap so poorly so we can walk around it. Don't disarm it, it will alert him."

**They finish repairing the generator. Clementine looks down into the cornfield from the top of the house and watches Evan chase after Nea who runs him around for a while. Nea is seen teabagging him and pissing him off. Dwight laughs at it.**

**Dwight:** "Cracks me up every time. I always love having Nea as a teammate. She's really good at distracting and pissing off the killer."

**Clementine:** "I can see that. So butt dancing in front of the killer pisses them off?"

**Dwight:** "Yup. Sensitive bitches they are."

**Dwight wanders off to another generator. Clementine heads downstairs in the house and finds the basement. She enters it out of curiosity and finds a chest. She opens it and finds a flashlight. After which, she hears the heartbeat and hides in a locker. Evan is seen coming into the basement with Nea on his shoulder. He hangs Nea on the hook and leaves.**

**Nea:** "Fucking tunnelling killer. I can't wait for someone to rescue me so I can stab him."

**Clementine exits the locker and helps Nea off of the hook and she heals her.**

**Nea:** "Thank you. Let's get out of here before the killer comes back. There's a generator inside the shack across the cornfield."

**Clementine** : "Okay, following you."

**Nea and Clementine both leave the basement and as soon as they leave, Evan returns and chases after Nea again. She is heard shouting "Tunneller!" in the distance as she runs away into the corn. Clementine heads to the shack to repair the generator over there. As she fixes her generator, 2 other generators are heard finished in the distance. Clementine now finishes her generator. 1 generator is left. Dwight and David head over to it with Clementine joining in. Evan sees them but he ignores them and continues chasing Nea.**

**Dwight:** "Seems like he really wants Nea."

**Clementine:** "Seems like it."

**They finish the generator. The exit gates are powered and they open the escape. Evan realising that Clem has to win 10 trials to impress The Entity, lets Nea go by pretending to be bad at catching her. They all escape the trial and Clementine is returned to the campfire. Clementine pulls out her spirit board and tries to talk to Harris and Lucy.**

**Clementine:** "Hello? Are you there? Can you write to me if you're there?"

**The spirit board answers yes to Clementine.**

**Clementine:** "Who am I talking to right now?"

**The spirit board says "Lucy".**

**Clementine:** "What do I do right now? Where do I go?"

**The spirit board tells Clementine to keep doing trials until she finds Violet. After which, she has to get a teammate onto the struggle phase of a sacrifice so The Entity can manifest. It is said that the spirits can attack and damage The Entity while it is manifested.**

**Clementine:** "Okay. I'll find Violet and get The Entity to manifest. Got you."

**Clementine stops talking to Lucy on the spirit board and proceeds to do trials until she finds Violet in one.**

**Meanwhile in the spirit realm...**

**Lucy:** "If Clem can just get The Entity to manifest, we can try out our attack on it. Hopefully this will hurt it."

**Lucy has a nuclear spirit blaster that can fire into the fog and attack The Entity when it manifests. It needs to be attacked for long enough with the lazar to drain The Entity's power.**

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> Health status of everyone
> 
> Mariana: Alive (Fine)  
> AJ: Alive (Fine)  
> Louis: Alive (Fine)  
> Sophia: Alive (Fine)  
> Lydia: Alive (Fine)  
> Tenn: Alive (Fine)  
> Judith: Alive (Fine)  
> Carl: Alive (Fine)  
> Enid: Alive (Fine)  
> Violet: Alive (Immortal)  
> David: Alive (Fine)  
> Evan: Alive (Fine)  
> Rick: Alive (Fine)  
> Clementine: Alive (Immortal)  
> Rae (Spirit Leader): Alive (Immortal)  
> Harris (Spirit Left hand): Alive (Immortal)  
> Lucy (Spirit Right Hand): Alive (Immortal)  
> Lee: Alive (Fine)  
> Max: Alive (Fine)


End file.
